Taking What He Wanted
by Runaway1313
Summary: Dean finally takes what he wants. Warning Wincest!


Taking What He Wanted

By: Runaway 1313

Pairing: Dean/ Sam

Rated: M

Warning: Slash, very explicit. Don't like Don't read!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it, though I wish I did!

Dean grabbed his crotch under the table trying to make more room in his pants for his growing cock. He was hard and getting harder. The reason for which was standing across the motel room. Fresh from the shower Sam had a towel wrapped around his hips with water beading on his muscular chest and abs.

Sam turned his back to Dean hunching over his bag searching for clean clothes to wear, the towel stretching tight across his hips, giving Dean a view of the perfect globes of his ass. Dean felt himself growing hotter and couldn't take it anymore. He stood quickly and strode towards Sam. Grabbing a shoulder and one of his arms Dean pushed Sam towards the wall.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam yelled. Dean pushed Sam again, bringing his chest in contact with the wall. Dean pinned Sam this way with an arm across his shoulders. Sam's hands were still wet from the shower so he couldn't get a grip on the wood paneled walls to push back.

Dean used his free hand to rip the towel off Sam's hips, exposing him to the cool air in the motel room.

"Dean!" Sam yelled again, but Dean didn't care he was going to take what he wanted. He pushed Sam's head against the wall and used his body the pin him there freeing his hands. Dean ran his hands over Sam's shoulders and down his sides as his mouth bit and kissed at Sam's neck. He rubbed his jean clad erection against Sam's ass. He could hear Sam panting still trying to fight Dean.

Dean sucked on two of his fingers and when they were nice and wet brought them down to Sam's tight hole. At first he only slid one in, Sam was super tight, tighter then anything Dean had felt before. Slowly he worked his finger in Sam's hole curling this way and that. All the while kissing and biting at Sam's large shoulders and neck. Then he pressed a second finger inside Sam's hole scissoring them to make him wider. Running out of patience Dean used his other hand to undo his belt and drop his pants and under wear.

Spitting into his palm Dean coated his cock in saliva, and then nudged himself between Sam's ass cheeks. Grabbing both Sam's hands and holding them pinned to the wall above his head Dean plunged into Sam without any hesitation. He heard Sam scream and saw the muscles in his shoulders bunch in pain.

Dean didn't move, he could feel the tight heat of Sam squeezing his cock and he thought he might die of pleasure. Dean's forehead rested against the back of Sam's neck, his breathing ragged. Slowly he pulled his hips back and heard Sam hiss in pain. He continued to move his hips back and forth with force plugging him deeper into Sam with every stroke. Dean captured both of Sam's hands in one of his and ran his other hand down Sam's side and around his hip. Dean's hand ghosted over Sam's stomach feeling the muscles work, and then lower to his straining, hard cock. For all of Sam's cries of pain he was enjoying this, the body never lies, Dean thought.

Dean could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, wrapping his hand tightly around Sam's cock he began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. The pace was brutal but Dean kept going and somewhere in the back of his mind it clicked, Sam wasn't fighting him anymore. Dean looked up at Sam's face turned to the side half pressed to the wall, his eyes were closed and mouth slightly open, panting as Dean rammed into him.

And then Dean felt every muscle in Sam's body tense as he cried out and came all over Dean's hand and the wall. When he came Sam contracted hard around Dean's cock pushing over the edge. Dean pounded into Sam up to the hilt three more time before spilling his cum inside Sam's ass.

Dean didn't know how long they stood like that, his weight pressing Sam into the wall, Sam's arms pinned over his head by Dean's hand. Dean could feel the sweat from Sam's back soaking into his shirt.

Eventually Dean pulled out, Sam hissing at the pain. Dean pulled up in underwear and pants. He threw Sam the towel he had ripped off earlier and without a backwards glance stumbled out of the motel room.


End file.
